The Trouble with Angels
by Chibi-Slacker
Summary: Hey, it's perfectly logical to ME. Maybe you should read an tell me if you agree. (BTW, it's a spamfic.)


The Problem with Angels (A Dirty Pair X-over spamfic)  
  
By: Slacker (r_heins@yahoo.com)  
  
****************  
Tycho Station  
  
The stationmaster was not a happy man. The reason   
for his unhappiness was obvious: his station was   
being turned into so much scrap.   
"Why did they send THEM? I just reported some   
panty thefts. Why did they send THEM?" He whined. A   
sudden boom right outside his office produced a   
whimper. The sudden silence after that produced a   
terrified shudder. He waited. No more explosions. No   
sound at all. He slowly opened his door and looked   
out. Oh, my God. He thought, in shock. The station   
was trashed. Where are they? There!   
There, indeed. Two women, one with red hair, one   
with black, both wearing their trademarked battle   
bikinis. The Lovely Angels. (At least to their face.   
You didn't call them the OTHER name unless you had a   
deathwish.) Kei had the reason for their visit in her   
hand, a small male (at least it was assumed it was   
male. Most females didn't shout "Sweeto!" and glomp   
onto your chest) named Happosai. At least, that was   
what Kei and Yuri had screamed at him when they were   
trying to kill him. The stationmaster thought it was   
a name. He edged closer, trying to hear what was   
being said.  
"Where is it! Where is the Kaisufuu! Where is it,   
you perverted bastard!" Kei was screaming as she   
frisked the two foot tall...thing.  
Yuri wasn't looking much happier. She was going   
through the sack that Happosai had been carrying.   
"Panties, panties, panties, bra, bra, teddy, panties.   
Geezus, this is really embarassing."  
"Come on, Ranma. What's wrong with the way you are   
now?" Happosai asked.  
Ranma? Who the hell is Ranma? the stationmaster   
wondered.  
"Either you give it to use or you'll really regret   
it." Kei growled.  
"Oh, and what will you do? Cover me in honey and   
lick it off? Please? I've been a bad boy." Happosai   
retorted.  
Kei shuddered and said, "No, I'll just take you   
back to Earth and give you to Taro. He's gotten   
better." Kei grinned the evilest grin the station   
manger had ever seen.  
Happosai turned white. "Taro? He's still alive?   
Oh, damn."  
"'Nyannichuan.' Spring of drowned YOUNG girl. None   
of us have aged. And being stuck as a girl for 150   
years hasn't made Taro very happy with you. Now, where   
is the Kaisufuu?" Kei asked in a menacing voice.  
"I don't believe you. You're bluffing. I..."  
Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Yuri's   
triumphant "YES!!"  
Kei's head snapped around. "You've found it?" She   
asked in an anxious tone.  
"I found it. Let's get some hot water." Yuri   
answered, holding up something the stationmaster   
couldn't make out.  
"Umm, maybe we should wait until we get back on   
the Lovely Angel, hmmm? I don't think these bikinis   
would look very good on our other forms."  
"Ohh, yeah. What do we do with him." Yuri asked   
with a disgusted nod at Happosai.  
"We take him with us. Taro wants to talk to him."  
"Oh, that's going to be fun to watch." Yuri said   
with a feral smile.  
"Yeah, it will, won't it?"  
The stationmaster sighed in relief as the Dirty   
Pa-LOVELY ANGELS, don't even think that name when   
they're around!, walked off with their prisoner still   
clamped in Kei's fist. What do you know, the   
station's still in one piece. That's a bonus.  
As they walked off, the stationmaster heard Yuri   
ask "Hey, we gonna tell Kuno about this?"  
Kei replied, "Hell no! He deserves to stay like   
that, at least for a while longer. How the hell he   
managed to get hit with the only sample of   
Akanenichuan, I'll never know."  
"Yeah, I agree. You know there's one good thing   
about being stuck in this body that I'll miss."  
"Oh, what's that?"  
"I never get lost."  
"Good point, pig-boy."  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
********************************  
Author's loud-mouthed piece:  
  
Ok, so I was bored and I was looking at a picture   
of Kei and Yuri. As I was drooling, I mean, studying   
the picture, I said to myself, "You know, Kei looks   
like Ranma's girl form." I thought nothing of it. Then   
I read "Here We Go Again" by Christopher "God-Boy"   
Angel. And an evil seed was planted. The seed grew as   
I wrote other fics, and finally blossomed into   
maturity and grabbed my brain in a stranglehold. I   
tried to fight it off, but I couldn't. So I finally   
said "The heck with it!" and here it is.  
  
Ja Ne!  
Slacker  



End file.
